Goop: Full Throttle
Goop: Full Throttle is a mascot-driven, go-kart-style, combat racing game developed by Toshiko Games and designed by Justin Wolfe. It is a spin-off title in the Goop series and the final game chronologically in the series, taking place after Tawnya: Force of Nature. Gameplay Players race around various tracks, completing 3 laps per track. Each track has its own obstacles and gimmicks. Driving through special boxes allows players to transform their karts into a variety of different vehicles, each with their own special purpose. Each character also has a special ability that can be used via that fills by drifting. Collecting enough Power Orbs along the track allows you to transform into the Beast Kart, giving you insane powers. There are 6 cups, each divided into four tracks. Points are awarded at the end of each race based on your position. At the end, the points for all 4 tracks are tallied up and trophies are given to first, second, and third place players. Characters are divided into 3 classes: Light, Medium, and Heavy. Lightweight characters have good drifting and acceleration, but they lack good handling and top speed. Heavyweight characters have good handling and top speed, but they lack good drifting and acceleration. Middle/Mediumweight characters are average in all stats. Players can unlock new cups by completing currently unlocked ones, and they can unlock new characters by buying them in the shop. To get points you can spend, you must eat/defeat opponents with the Beast Kart, one point for each opponent defeated. Modes *'Grand Prix Mode:' Players drive through cups and race other drivers. At the end of each race, points are given based on your place in the race. At the end of the cup, points are tallied up and the player with the most points wins. **'Tag Team Mode:' In this mode, players race in teams of two. One player drives and one uses abilities and items. *'Demo Derby:' Players drive around various battle arenas, trying to deplete their opponents' health via special abilities, transformations, and smashing into each other. The last player standing wins. *'Time Trial:' Drivers race for the fastest time on a selected course. The fastest record is able to be raced again as a shadow. Playable Racers Cups and Tracks Grand Prix Demo Derby *Petunia Arena *Slipsand Coliseum *Burning Bowl *Spiral Stadium *Shipwreck Shore *Dome of Doom Transformations *'Wheel Kart:' Allows for tricks in mid-air and better drifting. *'Plane Kart:' Allows for flying for a short time. *'Rocket Kart:' Grants the user a speed boost. *'Jetski Kart:' Allows for movement on water. Moves at a snail's pace on land. *'Fire Kart:' Sprays fire in a circle around you. *'Tank Kart:' Allows the user to fire projectiles straight ahead. *'Drill Kart:' Allows the user to break certain walls and barrel through opponents. *'Beast Kart:' Allows the user to devour opponents, unlocking new characters. Trivia *''Goop: Full Throttle'' is the only Goop game to not feature any sort of platforming. Gallery FullThrottleLogo.png|Unofficial Logo Category:Games Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games